


Storm Clouds and Sunsets

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: All of the people in Aubrey's life carried the same shade of sunset on their hair and all of them smiled at her like she was the most important thing in their lives.





	Storm Clouds and Sunsets

When Aubrey was 5 years old, she walked to the school with her mother every single day. They’d walk through the main street, surrounded by smells and noises from the shops and turn left when they reached the flower lady. The flower lady was there every day even if it rained or the scorching sun made even breathing very hard. She’d sit on a small stool, her vases and pots in front of her and waited. Aubrey liked the flower lady very much. She had hair like the color of sunset and eyes like the color of storm clouds, the little girl found this very interesting. The lady always made sure to smile at her no matter how crowded the street was. And sometimes, Aubrey didn’t know how she understands but sometimes she gave her a branch of flower on the days she felt sad or didn’t want to go to school. One day it was a daisy, another day it was a sunflower. Aubrey would always hold tight to her flower and smile brightly. The flower lady was the first kind spirit Aubrey ever saw, but she wasn’t the last one.

***

When Aubrey was 12 years old, she waited for the ice cream truck every day after school. She waited right before the school gates and didn’t mind anyone that asks whether she didn’t get sick of that many ice creams. Her sea blue eyes grew large the moment she heard the bell from the ice cream truck. The man with the white hat who sold the ice cream knew what she’d want -vanilla- and prepared it even before seeing her. Because it was an absolute thing, if the sun rose from the east, then Aubrey was waiting for her ice cream. The man with the white hat always asked her how she was and Aubrey knew he wasn’t just doing it out of politeness but because he actually cared about her. One day Aubrey told about the flower lady to the man with the white hat and how she missed her sometimes. He listened with a smile on his face that Aubrey couldn’t understand the meaning of. Aubrey also didn’t notice the man had the same eyes with the flower lady, the same eyes which carried the color of clouds.

***

When Aubrey was 19, she was already sick of buses and subways. She missed the days she walked everywhere and sighed as she tried to make her way through the crowded subway station. She used the same stops and the same trains every day. She wanted to sit the same place every day but this was such a rare possibility. So she was just thankful for the days she was able to breathe easily inside of a subway train. One morning when she got off the train, she saw a man playing his guitar in a less crowded corner of the station. She knew she was late but the thing is she was always late and at this point, she was too tired to care about it so she took off her headphones and listened to the man. He was wearing a black fedora and singing some old rock song. After a couple of minutes Aubrey checked her watch and when she realized how late she was she steered back to the stairs. Just before the final step, she turned back and saw the man waving his hat to her. Before making a sense of it, the crowd swallowed her again and she put her headphones on and walked. After that day, whenever she used the subway Aubrey always saw the singer. It didn’t matter if she used a completely different time or an opposite stop. He was always there, with his guitar in his hand and his hat on his head. Aubrey learned not to question some things in her life after she saw the man’s ginger hair under his black hat and storm-colored eyes. She then started to collect the songs he sang in a playlist and listened whenever she needed a few minutes of pure happiness and good luck in her life.

***

Aubrey was very very old when she understood what happened. Her honey blonde hair was a soft white now but her sea blue eyes were still as bright as before. She saw them, the flower lady, the ice cream truck driver, the subway singer, the old lady in the park who always fed the birds, all of the people in her life that made her days better by just being in the background, again right beside her bed just before she closes her eyes. All of them carried the same shade of sunset on their hair and all of them smiled at her like she was the most important thing in their lives. They always took care of her, cared and guarded her through her whole life. The flower lady brought a single white lily to her and sat on the bed. “Thank you.” Aubrey murmured while holding her hand. She closed her eyes for the last time, surrounded by her guardian angels.


End file.
